


Кто-то открыл дверь

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ACF Fiorentina, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Juventus Turin, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: В городе было несчетное количество домов, большинство из которых пустовало. Но кто-то выбрал именно этот. И кто-то уже поднялся на этаж.





	Кто-то открыл дверь

Утро. Пауло собирается на работу. В зеркале – его точное отражение. Оно тоже собирается на работу. За дверью ванны шуршит кто-то, кто тоже сейчас выйдет из квартиры, спустится по лестнице, шагнет на оживленную улицу и отправится на работу. Или на учебу. Пауло не уверен. Человек за дверью брезжит на краю разума, но четкому осознанию не поддается.  
Пауло неряшливо, но сосредоточенно чистит зубы. Все губы и подбородок в пене. Он наклоняется, выплевывает пену, умывает лицо. Полощет рот жидкостью с сильно ментоловой отдушкой и плюет в раковину ярко-синим.  
Дверь открывается, кто-то входит, берет Пауло за голову и целует куда-то над ухом. Против воли Пауло улыбается, потому что ему это нравится.  
Мимоходом он думает, как просто все-таки быть счастливым. Для этого всего лишь и нужно, чтобы все было нормально.  
По босым ногам дует сквозняком. И когда Пауло резко просыпается, все совершенно ненормально. Тихо скрипят половицы.  
Кто-то открыл дверь.

За две секунды, что Пауло потребовалось, чтобы выдрать себя из сна, он успел вспомнить все ругательства на всех языках, которые знал. В городе было несчетное количество домов, большинство из которых пустовало. Но кто-то выбрал именно этот. И кто-то уже поднялся на этаж.  
Почти во всех квартирах не было дверей – их сняли с петель, чтобы удобнее было вытаскивать имущество. Та квартира, в которой обитал Пауло, по счастливой случайности все еще была с дверью. И это, конечно, привлекало внимание.  
Пауло не ждал гостей. Более того, в городе не должно было остаться никого из тех, кого он, может быть, был бы рад видеть.  
Осторожно и мягко ступая по полу, Пауло подошел к двери. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что стоит вернуться в комнату и обуться, но это – потраченное время. Еще стоило бы взять что-нибудь потяжелее на случай опасности.  
Единственное, что остановило Пауло, – это мысль о том, как глупо он будет выглядеть в шерстяных носках и с ножкой стула в руке.  
По ногам тянуло холодом. Видимо, некто, заходя, не закрыл за собой дверь подъезда. Теперь казалось, что весь дом дышит промерзшими легкими. В квартирах было куда холоднее, чем на улице.  
Все-таки нужно было обуться. Но ботинки Пауло были ему немного малы, так что каждый раз он надевал их с невероятным душевным усилием. И каждый раз сильно натирал ноги. Как, собственно, и в этот раз.  
По металлу заскрежетал металл. Таинственный некто вскрывал замок.  
Пауло заметался по узкому коридору, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что могло бы его спасти. Ничего. Даже крючки с настенной вешалки были спилены.  
Дверь медленно открылась. Темнота пролета хлынула в коридор, смешиваясь с его темнотой. К счастью, Пауло очень хорошо видел в темноте. Различал виды тьмы, раскладывал ее на составляющие. Где темнота коридора переходит за порог, где темная длинная фигура, где – острый глазок тьмы глядящего на него дула пистолета.  
Липкий страх продрал Пауло с макушки до пяток. Отличное зрение выхватило из черноты фиолетовый цвет – яркое пятно. Парень с налипшей на лицо челкой, стоявший перед ним, был одет в толстовку фиорентийских цветов.  
Конечно, это не значило ничего хорошего.  
Пауло остро почувствовал, как пахнет потом и почему-то хлоркой. Причем, от кого из них так несет, он бы не смог ответить.  
Парень вскинул руки, как будто держал игрушечный пистолет, который мама запретила покупать в магазине, и быстро сказал:  
– Если здесь уже живут – я уйду. Мне ничего не нужно.  
Пауло немного заторможенно кивнул.  
– Здесь живут, – ответил он, с трудом совладав с непослушными губами. – Уходи.  
– Везде? – парень поднял глаза к полотку, имея в виду, видимо, целый подъезд.  
– Везде, – соврал Пауло.  
Хотя, конечно же, насколько он знал, весь дом был пуст.  
Парень помолчал немного.  
– Врешь, – вдруг сказал он, скинул с плеча расстегнутый рюкзак, убрал туда пистолет, развернулся и направился вверх по лестнице.  
Пауло остался ошарашенно таращиться в спину незнакомца, у которого на рукаве толстовки тускло поблескивала лилия.  
Пауло тихо, пытаясь сдержать появившуюся в пальцах дрожь, закрыл дверь, отрезав свою привычную темноту от темноты, ставшей вдруг незнакомой и чужой. Этот парень – фиорентино – не видел в темноте так хорошо, как Пауло. И не видел грязных белых полос на его рукавах. Не знал, что перед ним стоит ювентини. Иначе бы…  
Пауло дошел до кровати и рухнул на нее под жалобный скрип пружин. Ему очень нравилась эта квартира. Потому что в ней он чувствовал себя в безопасности – какое-то время.  
Завтра же рано утром нужно уходить, решил Пауло, медленно погружаясь в приятное сонное оцепенение. Нет, уходить нужно сейчас же – было его последней мыслью перед тем, как уснуть.

Механические часы с разбитым стеклом показывали начало шестого. За окном начинало светлеть, так что времени у Пауло практически не было. Чем больше становилось света, тем хуже он видел.  
Закусив губу, Пауло запихал ноги в ботинки. Жесткие пятки впились в растертые мозоли, которые тут же намокли. Каждое движение отдавалось болью.  
Пауло быстро запихал в рюкзак все, что успел разложить по комнате, закинул его на плечо и вышел из квартиры. Совсем скоро в ней поселится кто-то другой.  
Один пролет отделял Пауло от пустого холла дома. Свет, едва пробивающийся в большие окна, был серовато-сизым. Пауло поморщился – светлело даже быстрее, чем он мог предположить. Ему всего-то и нужно было, что убраться отсюда как можно быстрее.  
В холле когда-то было красиво: стояли горшки с цветами, разноцветные ящики для почты, диванчик и кресло для ожидания, даже небольшой плоский телевизор висел на стене. Все это так и осталось: битые горшки с торчащими из земли пожухлыми отростками валялись на полу, ящики были разрисованы матерными словами, дверцы висели на соплях, телевизор стоял на боку с битым экраном и вынутыми внутренностями. А на старом диване с рваной обивкой лежал парень в фиолетовой толстовке, устроив затылок на подлокотнике.  
Внутри Пауло что-то оборвалось.  
Парень запрокинул голову, посмотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбнулся.  
– О-ла-ла. Садись, поговорим.  
Пауло не был настроен общаться. Он собирался свалить куда подальше максимально быстро. Вот только лучший друг – здравый смысл – подсказывал, что не стоит спорить с вооруженным человеком.  
– А пистолет не заряжен, кстати, – как будто прочитав его мысли, сказал парень. – Не ссы, садись.  
Пауло с сомнением покосился на кресло с потрепанным сиденьем. Кажется, кто-то из них был дебилом: он, Пауло, потому что до сих пор не сбежал, или этот парень, спаливший свою безоружность.  
– Сам дебил, – спокойно сказал парень, садясь ровно.  
Он закатал рукава, так что теперь Пауло отчетливо видел татуировки. Одна рука была почти черной, на второй – какой-то рисунок и надписи, которые Пауло не смог рассмотреть.  
Пауло сел в кресло, неожиданно для самого себя утонув в обивке и грязном наполнителе. Выглядел он при этом, наверное, очень глупо, во всяком случае, фиорентино это повеселило.  
– Тебя зовут Пауло, так? – спросил он.  
Пауло нахмурился.  
– Ты что, мысли читаешь?  
– Да так, – парень махнул рукой, как будто речь шла о способности достать языком до носа, – скорее угадываю.  
– Отвратительно, – буркнул Пауло.  
– А ты?  
– А я бесполезный, – ответил Пауло. – Хорошо вижу в темноте и не очень – на свету.  
Фионетини покачал головой.  
– Не так уж и бесполезно, если подумать.  
Взрыв на заводе, отравивший всю воду в округе и заставивший людей массово мигрировать в Германию, не только унес множество жизней, но и одарил оставшихся несчастных чем-то вроде награды: глупыми, порой совершенно бесполезными способностями. По сути, просто развил то, что было заложено в каждом – склонности, таланты, недостатки.  
– Меня, кстати, зовут Федерико, – вдруг сказал парень, вырывая Пауло из мыслей о собственной бесполезности. – Ну, и что ты на это можешь сказать?  
– Имя как имя, – Пауло пожал плечами, хотя отлично понимал, о чем идет речь.  
– Да нет, я о полосках на твоих плечах. Ювентини в городе на плохом счету.  
– Фиорентини в городе на плохом счету, – не согласился Пауло. – Да и города-то толком больше нет. Из-за вас.  
– Из-за вас, – заспорил Федерико, разом теряя все свое благодушие.  
Он подался вперед, опираясь на колени, и несмотря на то что в холле было почти светло, Пауло отчетливо рассмотрел морщину между его бровей.  
Впрочем, морщина быстро пропала: Федерико расслабился, откинулся на спинку дивана и закинул ногу на ногу.  
– Ну да и ладно, – сказал он. – Как там было? Встал Авраам утром и увидел: вот, дым поднимается с земли, как дым из печи. Как будто это первый город, который погибает по божьей воле.  
Пауло хмыкнул. Относительно божественного промысла в принципе и в конкретно данной ситуации у него были большие сомнения. Все-таки тот завод назывался «Фиорентина», и воля его работников была далека от божественной.  
– Ладно, приятно было познакомиться, – не очень откровенно сказал Пауло, поднимаясь. – А теперь я ухожу.  
Конечно, на свои слова Пауло ожидал какой угодно реакции. Но Федерико его удивил: хлопнул ладонями по коленям и тоже встал.  
– Тогда я иду с тобой.  
– Ты псих, что ли? – неласково поинтересовался Пауло, отступая назад.  
Если правда псих – то может и броситься.  
– Не, и я даже не шучу, – ответил Федерико, видимо ни капли не обидевшись.  
Пауло все равно почудился нездоровый блеск в его глазах – правда, могло и показаться. В целом Федерико сейчас выглядел для Пауло как размытое человекообразное пятно.  
– Разве в Уставе Ювентуса не написано, что вы должны защищать жителей города?  
Пауло поморщился.  
– Чтобы защищать кого-то, нужно, чтобы в городе были люди. Людей нет, города нет… Ювентуса тоже нет. И я не полицейский, я стажер.  
Пауло потеребил свой рукав в том месте, где после прохождения стажировки должна была появиться нашивка рядового. Но не появилась.  
Когда-то это была мечтой Пауло – стать частью специального отряда «Ювентус». Потом, когда случилась та херня с заводом, полицейские так и не смогли взять под контроль загибающийся город. И сами очень быстро превратились в свору собак, которые готовы были перегрызть друг другу горло.  
Да и перегрызли, в общем-то.  
– Ничем не могу помочь.  
Солнце поднялось достаточно, чтобы осветить весь холл. Пауло прикрыл защипавшие глаза и вздохнул.  
– Я уйду вечером. Компания мне ни к чему.  
– А мне все равно, – ответил Федерико, неожиданно подобравшийся ближе. – Ты одет как ювентини и даже на него похож. С тобой будет безопаснее. И вообще… может… хочешь вымыться?  
Пауло открыл глаза, попытался сфокусироваться на расплывающейся фигуре.  
– Ты точно псих, – убежденно сказал он. – Какой мыться? Даже дождевой водой можно травануться.  
– Да нет же.  
Размытая фигура наклонилась к дивану, начала там копаться. С победным возгласом достала что-то и протянула Пауло раскрытые ладони.  
Пауло взял с ладони это что-то и поднес очень близко к глазам. Блистер с таблетками – но таблетки толстые, ребристые, сероватого цвета.  
– Воду обеззараживают, – подсказал Федерико.   
Вопреки логике от него пахло мылом – не ароматизаторами, не вишенкой-малинкой-конфеткой, а самым настоящим мылом. Пауло пошевелил крыльями носа и сгреб все блистеры из рук Федерико. У него было много причин остаться, даже никак не связанных с этим странным фиорентино, а уйти – только одна. Этот парень.  
– Ладно, – буркнул Пауло. – Останусь.  
Пауло потер глаза. Руки пахли пылью и консервами. Еще одна причина не уходить.  
– Только кратко: кто и почему тебя ищет?  
– А-а, – невразумительно промямлил Федерико. – Может, тебя в квартиру проводить?  
– Сам дойду, – ответил Пауло. – Но рассказать все-таки придется.  
Федерико помахал у него перед лицом ладонью. Пауло отмахнулся:  
– Я не совсем слепой. К тому же, от тебя мылом воняет.  
– Кто бы, блин, говорил.  
Федерико снова сунулся к рюкзаку и после нескольких секунд шуршания вложил в руку Пауло кусок натурального мыла.  
– Ты псих, – проворчал Пауло. – И я псих. Я пошел в квартиру.  
И, взявшись за перила, Пауло начал осторожно, ощупывая ступени, подниматься на второй этаж. Наверное, Федерико, жаждущий защиты несостоявшегося ювентини, предполагал их взаимодействие как-то иначе, но Пауло было все равно. Большего он предложить все равно не мог.  
В коридоре квартиры стояла абсолютная темнота, в которой Пауло легко различал каждый предмет, каждый угол и пока еще целый предмет мебели. В спальне – чуть светлее из-за неплотно задернутых тяжелых пыльных штор. Но днем сложно было рассчитывать на что-то иное.  
Пауло почти все устраивало.

Кто-то открыл дверь.  
Пауло, наверное, задремал. Пообедав консервами, прилег на кровать, закутавшись в куртку с белой полосой на спине и капюшоне, и уснул.  
И не проснулся бы, потому что не услышал, как кто-то ковырялся в замке. Но этот кто-то влетел в сломанный стул в коридоре, загрохотал им и громко выругался.  
Пауло тут же проснулся.  
– Ты спишь? – громким шепотом спросил Федерико.  
Пауло секунду помолчал, чтобы в голосе не было ни намека на сон, и ответил:  
– Нет. Чего приперся?  
– Ну, э…  
Пауло придирчиво следил за слепыми передвижениями Федерико по коридору и затем по комнате.  
– Может, откроем окно? Проветрим, да и посветлее будет.  
– Еще чего, – фыркнул Пауло. – Я предпочитаю все видеть. И вот сейчас, если ты наступишь на мой рюкзак, я убью тебя.  
Федерико издал неопределенный звук и начал шуршать аккуратнее, ощупывая пол перед собой, чтобы ненароком в самом деле не наступить на рюкзак.  
– А что ты его разбрасываешь, – буркнул Федерико, нашаривая рукой рассохшееся кресло и опускаясь в него с жутчайшим скрипом.  
Пауло сел, подтянул сползшую куртку и подобрал под себя ноги. Стена за его спиной была очень холодной.  
– Да, дубак, – подтвердил его мысли Федерико, заставив Пауло поморщиться.  
– Ну, так что ты пришел? – раздраженно повторил Пауло.  
Пусть Федерико не был телепатом в полном значении этого слова, но, наверное, когда-нибудь мог им стать. Если его не убьют, конечно, за такие выкрутасы. Пожалуй, через какое-то время Пауло будет готов встать в очередь.  
– Ладно, – Федерико еще поскрипел креслом и наконец-то угнездился в нем. – Я подумал, что раз уж ты согласился выполнять свои прямые обязанности, я должен тебе все рассказать. Ну, почти все.  
Пауло ничего не ответил, прислоняясь затылком к стене. Он разглядывал Федерико, прекрасно понимая, что тот об этом не узнает. Это немного веселило Пауло – ну, хоть в чем-то он был впереди.  
Помолчав, Федерико продолжил:  
– Не сказать, что я прям в опасности. Но если я когда-нибудь попадусь со своим рюкзаком на глаза кому-нибудь из фиорентини, то вряд ли это переживу.  
– Прости? – переспросил Пауло.  
– Прощаю, – великодушно ответил Федерико. – Да, я все правильно сказал. Свои будут мне рады меньше всех.  
– Что у тебя в рюкзаке? – зло спросил Пауло.  
Он был уверен, что эта встреча принесла ему неприятности. Да и почему вообще он должен этому парню доверять? Потому что тот его не убил? Радость-то какая.  
– Если из-за этого нас убьют, то гореть тебе в аду. Одному.  
– Одному, – фыркнул Федерико. – Все там будем.  
Он взял свой рюкзак и принялся вытряхивать на пол содержимое, комментируя:  
– Пистолет. Таблетки для обеззараживания воды. Мыло. Витамины… – и тут же задумчиво повторил сам за собой: – Витамины.  
Федерико извлек из небольшой баночки треугольную таблетку и положил на язык.  
Пауло некоторое время заторможенно за ним наблюдал, потом переспросил:  
– Витамины? Ты что, серьезно? Это то, о чем я думаю?  
– Ну да. Не только лечат, но и помогают справиться с голодом. Отличная разработка «Фиорентины». Могла бы спасать жизни, если бы не правительственный заказ. Ясно, как божий день, что как только правительство узнало о наших разработках, дало вам приказ взорвать завод.  
Пауло опешил.  
– Ты что, рехнулся?  
– Что? – удивленно переспросил Федерико. – Витамин хочешь?  
– Нет, у меня есть еда, – на автомате ответил Пауло.  
Федерико очень внимательно смотрел в его сторону. Его глаза нехорошо поблескивали даже при отсутствии внешних источников света – витамин начинал действовать.  
Нет, точно убьет.  
– Не убью, – ответил на его мысли Федерико.  
Витамин, судя по всему, усиливал его способность.  
На мгновение Пауло задумался о том, как бы витамин повлиял на него, но как можно скорее оборвал эту мысль. Еще не хватало.  
Пауло резко встал, прошел к своему рюкзаку, ощущая между лопаток напряженный взгляд Федерико, и достал банку консервированной ветчины.  
– Держи и вали отсюда, – Пауло кинул банку на колени Федерико.  
– Куда? – немного растерянно спросил он, сжимая в руках консерву, как будто кто-то мог ее у него отобрать.  
– В доме десять этажей, куда хочешь.  
Пауло снова забрался на свою кровать и укутался в куртку. Белая полоса на капюшоне мелькала даже в темноте, привлекая внимание Федерико.  
– Там ни одна дверь не закрывается, – ответил он.  
– Моя дверь теперь тоже не закрывается, – огрызнулся Пауло.  
– Нет уж, – неожиданно твердо сказал Федерико. – Я останусь здесь.  
– В ванне тогда спи.  
Федерико сгреб в рюкзак все свои пожитки, обнял его и удалился в сторону кухни, натыкаясь на все предметы и углы.  
Ничего, скоро запомнит, решил Пауло, снова укладываясь.  
Даже если у него не было причин доверять этому парню – а он, кстати, и не доверял, – черт с ним. Еще недавно у них не было и причин убивать друг друга, но теперь, вообще-то, появились. Пауло тихо встал, собрал свой рюкзак и спрятал его под кровать. Ему абсолютно не были нужны витамины – то ли волшебный антибиотик, то ли попросту наркотик производства «Фиорентины», – но он прекрасно понимал, почему Федерико спер их целый рюкзак. И почему за них его могут убить.  
Пауло было все равно. В конце концов, таблетки для обеззараживания воды и мыло были достаточно серьезным аргументом для того, чтобы продолжать их странное неравное сотрудничество.  
Только где бы взять воды?  
Будто отвечая на его мысли, по внешнему карнизу застучал дождь. Не реагируя на него, Пауло накрылся с головой курткой и снова погрузился в сон.

Федерико лежит на кровати, одетый в одни брюки, а Пауло сидит у него на бедрах. Кругом полнейшая темнота – так любимая Пауло и такая непривычная для Федерико.  
Федерико протягивает руки, оглаживая его плечи, и у Пауло появляется возможность лучше изучить его татуировки. Темные рисунки на светлой коже странно завораживают Пауло. Он целует Деву Марию, стараясь не думать о том, что делает. Тем более что Федерико явно не против.  
Пауло буквально кожей чувствует, как сильно у Федерико сел голос, когда он спрашивает:  
– А у тебя... есть?   
Пауло кивает, не заботясь о том, увидит ли его движение Федерико. Перехватывает его руку и кладет себе под локоть.  
– Здесь.  
Ерзает, пододвигаясь ближе, и перекладывает руку Федерико себе на ногу.  
– Здесь. И здесь.  
Пауло перемещает теплую и чуть влажную ладонь себе на ребра, где она и остается. Большой палец поглаживает кожу неподалеку от татуировки – видит ее Федерико или нет, но почти угадывает очертания.

Пауло проснулся с неприятной тягучей болью в голове и странной щекоткой под ребрами. Что-то тихо поскрипывало – Пауло понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, что он теперь дома не один. Ему что-то снилось, а что – он вспомнить уже не мог. Кажется, что-то неудобное, неловкое, но, к счастью, бывшее просто сном.  
Федерико шлялся по кухне, видимо, изучая пространство. На полу в коридоре лежал прямоугольник серого дневного света. Пауло неохотно продрал глаза и повернулся на бок, высовывая нос из-под куртки. За окном все еще барабанил дождь – судя по звуку и ощущению мерзкой влажности, окно протекало и достаточно сильно.  
– Я знаю, что ты не спишь! – крикнул с кухни Федерико. – У тебя есть спички? А, я нашел.  
Пауло недоуменно пошевелил бровями, но вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы оценить это. Пришлось вставать и, кутаясь в куртку, идти на кухню.  
Щурясь от света, Пауло прислонился к дверному проему. На кухне было светло, и глаза тут же заслезились. За мутной пеленой Федерико, сидящий на полу над кастрюлей, казался размытым пятном.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Федерико черкнул спичкой, и от яркой вспышки света Пауло несколько мгновений не видел вообще ничего.  
– Воду грею.  
– Какую воду?  
– Три кастрюли по три литра, – с некоторой гордостью ответил Федерико, ставя кастрюлю на три явно ненадежные металлические конструкции, напоминающие раздавленного паучка.  
Внутри паучков что-то горело ровным красноватым огнем.  
– Я нашел тут в ящиках портативные разогреватели. Ну, и ты хотел помыться. И я хотел. Воды маловато, конечно, но за окном льет так, что из баков потом еще можно будет набрать. Обеззараживатель я кинул, что это ты во мне сомневаешься?  
– А с чего мне в тебе не сомневаться?  
Пауло зашел на кухню и тоже сел на пол, по другую сторону от кастрюли. Вода ничем не пахла, значит, и вправду была немного очищена.  
Совсем скоро от кастрюли потянуло теплом, и Пауло подсел еще ближе.  
– Закрой шторы, пожалуйста, – попросил он.  
Федерико, явно неохотно, поднялся на ноги и закрыл окно плотной грязной тряпкой, когда-то бывшей шторами. Огонь под кастрюлями давал достаточно света, чтобы Пауло было неуютно, но все же это было лучше, чем ничего.  
Да и теплая вода в любом случае была лучше, чем никакой.  
Нагревающаяся вода отдавала тепло и в воздух. Пауло даже снял куртку и остался в одной кофте с белыми полосами на рукавах. Куртка-то, на самом деле, тоже была не очень теплой – обычная ветровка, которая призвана защищать от дождя и ветра, но никак не от холода.  
Федерико грел руки, протянув их к кастрюле. Потихоньку вода начала закипать.  
– Предлагаю тебе долить холодной воды, взять кастрюлю и идти в ванную, – наконец подал голос Федерико, разбив теплую уютную тишину. – Я пока погрею вторую кастрюлю.  
Пауло спорить не стал, хоть и понимал, что воды на обоих может не хватить. Но джентльмена в нем отродясь не было, так что он натянул на ладони рукава кофты и подхватил с догорающей таблетки кастрюлю, стараясь не обжечься горячими ручками.  
В ванной была полнейшая темнота и не менее полная антисанитария – ванна со сколами и желтизной на дне, плесень на стенах, жирная занавеска. Лезть в ванну абсолютно голым не очень хотелось, и Пауло разделся только до трусов. Налил в кастрюлю ржавой воды из стоящей под раковиной бутылки и сначала сполоснул лицо и руки. Кастрюлю он поставил на дно ванной, сам сел на бортик, наклонился, зачерпывая ладонями убегающую воду и размазывая ее по себе: по рукам, по груди, по бокам, по ногам. Вода была достаточно горячей и обжигала ладони, а на теле быстро остывала и холодила кожу, которая тут же покрывалась мурашками. Сильно щипало мозоли на ногах.  
Пауло осторожно выливал остатки воды себе на ноги, когда в ванную зашел Федерико со второй кастрюлей горячей воды, впуская за собой сероватый свет из коридора.  
– Давай полью, – предложил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, скомандовал: – Встань.  
Пауло опустил ноги в ванну и встал спиной к нему. Федерико был его немного выше, но держал кастрюлю очень неловко, и Пауло чуть присел, довольно жмурясь, когда по плечам потекла теплая вода.  
– Ты чего в трусах? – спросил Федерико.  
Вопрос был довольно логичным, но Пауло возмутился:  
– А ты чего смотришь?!  
– Да заметил просто, – немного смущенно ответил Федерико за его плечом. – Наклонись, на голову полью.  
Пауло послушно наклонился, порадовавшись тому, что в полумраке не видно, как у него горят щеки. Повернувшись боком, он мог наблюдать за фигурой Федерико на фоне светлого дверного проема, пока на голову не полилась вода.  
– Спасибо, – отфыркиваясь и сдувая с носа воду, сказал Пауло.  
Не только за помощь с принятием ванны, но и вообще – за чистую и горячую воду. Самому Пауло почему-то не пришло в голову порыться на кухне. Да даже если бы он и нашел портативный разогреватель, то вряд ли бы додумался, как его применить.  
– Не за что, – бодро ответил Федерико. – Теперь я.  
И начал раздеваться.  
Пауло потер лицо, глаза, зачесал назад волосы и выбрался из ванны, стараясь не сталкиваться с Федерико в небольшом пространстве. Тот, видимо, совершенно не смущался: разделся целиком и забрался в ванну, забирая с собой кастрюлю с остатком воды.  
– Там третья закипает, принеси, а?  
Пауло кивнул и поспешно ретировался на кухню.  
Ничего похожего на полотенце по дороге не нашлось, так что Пауло прошлепал, оставляя за собой мокрые следы, и почти сразу замерз.  
В ванную он вернулся в тот момент, когда Федерико, стоя во весь рост, переворачивал себе на голову остаток воды.  
Пауло остановился, завороженный движением рук Федерико, тем, как вода течет по его плечам, как шевелится, будто живое, и плачет лицо Девы Марии на плече. Что-то непонятно екнуло в животе у Пауло, и он чуть не выпустил из рук горячую кастрюлю.  
Федерико убрал с лица налипшие волосы, обернулся к нему и помахал рукой.  
– Давай сюда – холодно.  
– Сейчас, воды долью.  
Пауло плеснул из бутылки, разлил половину, и только после этого передал кастрюлю Федерико.  
– Спасибо, – сказал тот и перевернул на себя и вторую кастрюлю.  
Пауло схватил в охапку свою одежду и вышел из ванной.  
Головная боль прошла, а вот странное ощущение, мигрирующее из живота под ребра и обратно – только усилилось.

Федерико вошел в его спальню уже полностью одетым. Мокрые волосы он, как и Пауло, зачесал назад. Пауло же мерз, кутался в куртку и вертел в руках спички. Ему одновременно хотелось прогреть комнату и не хотелось зажигать огонь – он слишком сильно бил по глазам.  
– Вопрос стратегического значения. У нас есть еда?  
Пауло немного покоробило это «у нас», но он ничего не сказал. Это, во всяком случае, было честно.  
Федерико неопределенно хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
– Есть, – ответил Пауло и сунул руку под кровать.  
В рюкзаке осталась единственная банка, которую Пауло достал и потряс.  
– Одна осталась. Грибной суп. Ешь такой?  
– Все ем, – бодро ответил Федерико и скрылся на кухне.  
Вернулся он с двумя ложками и последней таблеткой для розжига.  
Федерико сел на пол, Пауло сполз с кровати и устроился напротив. Жестяную банку они вскрыли, потянув за кольцо, и устроили на расплющенном паучке.  
Федерико прикрыл ладонью огонек спички, так что Пауло даже не пришлось закрывать глаза в момент вспышки – но он все равно перестраховался. Когда открыл глаза, таблетка уже ровно тепло горела.  
Они сидели уже плечом к плечу и колупались ложками в банке, то и дело сталкиваясь и воюя за кусочки грибов в супе. Таблетка все еще горела, и Федерико отодвинул ее себе за спину. Пауло молчал и старался не думать лишнее – ведь это было примерно то же самое, как если бы он говорил вслух. Он был сыт, относительно чист, ему было тепло и уютно. Пауло это устраивало.  
Федерико, видимо, тоже. Но мыслей у него было явно больше.  
– Ты сказал, что это последняя, – Федерико постучал ложкой по опустевшей банке.  
– Ну да, – рассеяно согласился Пауло.  
Он вроде бы недавно проснулся, а снова хотел спать. С тех пор, как он начал существовать в основном ночью, его режим жизни превратился в черт знает что. Спать хотелось постоянно.  
– И что будем делать?  
Пауло подтянул колени к себе и уткнулся в них подбородком.  
– Я схожу, возьму еще, – и тут же пояснил, заметив удивленный взгляд Федерико. – Я знаю, где.  
– А ты даже полезнее, чем я думал! – восхищенно присвистнул Федерико.  
Пауло ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
– Шучу. Я пойду с тобой.  
Пауло хотел было отказаться, сказать, что это слишком опасно, ну и вообще… только это не было опасно. То есть, не опаснее, чем куковать в квартире почти в центре города. Так что отказываться было бы просто нечестно.  
– Который час? – спросил Пауло, и пока Федерико растеряно моргал, сам посмотрел на свои часы. – Сейчас пять. Стемнеет в восемь – тогда и пойдем.  
– Так точно, командир! – Федерико шутливо отсалютовал ему банкой и замолчал.  
Пауло тоже молчал, обнимая колени и миролюбиво щурясь на красноватый свет от огня.

– Федерико, – позвал Пауло.  
Кажется, в первый раз назвал его по имени и сам себе удивился. Но не больше, чем сам Федерико.  
– Что?  
Пауло втискивал ноги в ботинки, страдая над каждым сантиметром. Полтора дня, прошедшие с того момента, как он в последний раз разодрал мозоли, дали им немного подсохнуть. Но не сильно.  
– Наденешь мою куртку.  
– Зачем?  
– Потому что ты в кофте фиорентини, дебил. От которых ты пытаешься скрыться. И ищешь помощи у ювентини, потому что считаешь, что это безопасно. Догоняешь?  
Пауло показалось, что вышло даже как-то жестковато. Но Федерико не обиделся: кивнул и взял с его кровати ветровку – черную с белой полосой по спине. Стянул свою фиолетовую толстовку, кинул ее на кровать и надел куртку, застегивая ее под горло. Под толстовкой у него была обычная черная тонкая футболка.  
– Ну как, я ювентини? – спросил он, раскидывая руки.  
– Ты все еще дебил, – проворчал Пауло, но Федерико только рассмеялся.

Пауло подумал, что Федерико, должно быть, притягивает к себе неприятности. И к нему, Пауло, тоже. Чем иначе объяснить то, что все с самого начала пошло наперекосяк, он не знал. Они чуть было не поседели от страха, столкнувшись с кем-то на повороте в переулок, но этот кто-то, кажется, испугался не меньше. А затем всегда открытая дверь, ведущая на склад, оказалась заперта на замок.  
Пауло выругался.  
– Всегда открыто было, – мрачно сказал он. – Хозяин, что ли, нашелся.  
– Так что, – спросил из-за его плеча Федерико, – еды там больше нет?  
– Если бы еды там не было, дверь нечего было бы запирать. Справишься?  
Федерико пожал плечами и подошел к двери. Ему было темно, он то и дело ругался, но через минуту или две, которые Пауло провел, созерцая неподвижную темноту вокруг, замок поддался. Федерико джентльменским жестом пропустил Пауло вперед, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Пауло пошел вперед, легко лавируя между стеллажами, ящиками и поставленными друг на друга коробками. Федерико он держал за рукав своей куртки и вел четко по своим следам, чтобы тот ничего не сшиб. Даже если хозяина не было дома, шуметь было ни к чему.  
Тем более что хозяин был дома. Или же забыл выключить свет, и генератор мотал энергию вхолостую.  
Пауло первым заметил полосу света из коридора, лежащую на полу. Надо было уходить – это он понимал совершенно точно. Но Федерико, видимо, так не думал – обогнув Пауло, стараясь ступать максимально тихо, он прокрался к двери, ведущей в коридор. В конце коридора находилось главное помещение, которое им и было нужно. И именно там горел свет.  
– Что ты делаешь? – зашипел на него Пауло, цепляясь за рукав куртки Федерико.  
– Если там один человек – мы справимся, – зашипел Федерико в ответ, доставая что-то из рюкзака.  
– А если нет?  
Федерико не ответил. В руке он держал пистолет.  
– Ты же сказал, он не заряжен!  
– Он и не заряжен, – лаконично ответил Федерик и двинулся к свету.  
Пауло остался стоять в темной части коридора, наблюдая за ним.  
Человек и вправду оказался один – высокий черноволосый парень в фиолетовой футболке таскал коробки из одного угла зала в другой.  
– Стоять, – жестко сказал Федерико, поднимая руку с пистолетом.  
Парень замер. Медленно обернулся и прошипел:  
– Нашли-таки, суки… – но, увидев Федерико, он неожиданно улыбнулся. – Феде? Господь Всемогущий, наш Феде в одежде врага! Удивительно, да, Феде?  
Пауло настороженно смотрел из темноты, как меняется лицо парня: от злости к удивлению, от удивления к радости и веселому возбуждению. Его и без того темные глаза сначала почернели, а затем вдруг начали приобретать красноватый оттенок.  
– Ничего удивительного, Марко, – сказал Федерико, странно морщась.  
Он держал пистолет неровно, то и дело опускал его чуть ниже или выше, и Пауло, стоящий позади и чуть в стороне, видел только половину его лица. Федерико морщил нос и кусал нижнюю губу. Он переложил пистолет в другую руку, а свободную опустил вниз. Пауло заметил, какая красная у него ладонь.  
До него с трудом, но все-таки дошло.  
– Твою мать! – заорал он, из-за чего вздрогнули оба: и Федерико, и этот Марко, и обернулись к нему. – Брось его немедленно!  
Пауло подлетел к Федерико, который уже откинул от себя пистолет. Он пролетел под взглядом Марко несколько метров и наконец взорвался. Взрыв был малой мощности, но Пауло, следившему за пистолетом взглядом, хватило – огненный сполох полоснул его по чувствительным глазам. Пауло упал на колени, закрывая лицо ладонями. Сильная боль прокатилась по всей голове и поселилась в глазницах.  
– Я совсем забыл, что он так может, – тихо прошептал Федерико, и в одно мгновение его голос потонул в адском гуле.  
Голоса, топот, шум, пальба…  
Пауло опустился на холодный пол и закрыл голову руками, еще и на лицо натянул воротник своей кофты. Под кофтой было темно, спокойно, приглушенные звуки едва добирались до потрясенного внезапной болью сознания.  
Кто-то его дергал, кто-то что-то говорил, а Пауло только плотнее кутался в свою кофту и старался не думать о том, насколько бесполезно его неидеальное зрение против человека, который взглядом может нагревать предметы.

Пауло спал, и ему ничего не снилось. Он очень хорошо это осознавал – и то, что спит, и то, что ничего не видит. Мягкое парение в безмятежной тьме приносило ему ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Тихо, темно, никто не тревожит – пожалуй, Пауло давно об этом мечтал.  
Хотя нет, уж себе-то он мог не врать: он давно хотел, чтобы что-то случилось. С тех самых пор, как, испугавшись неожиданной повсеместной вспышки агрессии среди ювентини, сбежал от них – и от себя, от своей боязни быть ненужным, поначалу не понимая, что ухудшившееся дневное зрение компенсируется ночным.  
А потом явился этот фиорентино и – ладно, ладно – Пауло даже был ему рад. Быть одному ему не хотелось.  
Где-то далеко, на периферии зрения, появился мутный световой блик. Он появился сначала слева, затем по центру, справа – Пауло заморгал, вырываясь из уютной пустоты, открыл глаза. И ничего не увидел.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил голос рядом с ним.  
Не Федерико. И вообще не кто-то знакомый.  
Пауло неопределенно помотал головой. Он ничего не видел. Совсем.  
– Выключите свет, – попросил он севшим голосом. – И воды, пожалуйста.  
Голос хмыкнул, шаги отдалились, раздался щелчок.  
– Ну как?  
– Ничего, – ответил Пауло. Ему стало страшно, страшнее, чем когда-либо было. – Я ничего не вижу.  
– Да, я знаю, – ответил голос.  
– Где я? Феде?  
– Ты там, где должен быть, Пауло. В штабе Ювентуса. Меня зовут Бенедикт, я штатный врач. Давай попробуем еще кое-что. Держи.  
Пауло вытянул руку, Бенедикт коснулся его пальцев стаканом. Пауло поднес его к лицу, принюхался. Пахло не водой – грязной или чистой.  
– Что это?  
– Витамин. Твой друг любезно поделился с нами всеми своими запасами, так что я в ответ любезно никому не скажу, что его нет в нашей базе, в отличие от тебя.  
– База Ювентуса еще жива?  
Кажется, Пауло должен был удивиться. Он почти смог: потому что не думал, что впавшие в бесноватость полицейские когда-либо смогут объединиться. Но ему почему-то было все равно.   
– Ювентус еще жив, Пауло. И будет жить. Пей, а я скоро вернусь.  
Пауло осторожно наклонил стакан к губам, стукнул им о зубы и в несколько глотков выпил воду с растворенным витамином.  
Ничего не произошло, чудесного исцеления не случилось, но Бенедикт, видимо, вернулся – во всяком случае, кто-то открыл дверь и приблизился к его кровати.  
– Эй, Пауло? – неуверенно позвал Федерико.  
Пауло привстал.  
– Как твои руки? – он смотрел куда-то в направлении голоса Федерико, но потом, подумав, что его могут пугать слепые глаза, отвернулся.  
– Руки хорошо, – ответил Федерико, положив ладонь ему на руку.  
Пауло почувствовал грубую зарубцевавшуюся кожу там, где пистолет обжег ладонь Федерико. Много времени пройти не могло, а значит, Федерико тоже принимал витамины.  
Пауло облизнул губы.  
– Как мы здесь оказались?  
– Ну.  
Федерико прозвучал растерянно. Он зашуршал, видимо, ероша волосы.  
– Они – ну, вы – давно следили за Марко. В смысле, за абстрактными остатками фиорентини. Ну и вот, чувак, который за ним следил в это время, увидел нас – и подключился. Потому что увидел, что мы оба в форме ювентини, и принял нас за своих. Ну, то есть, меня принял. А ты-то свой.  
Они немного помолчали – Федерико не убирал свою руку с руки Пауло. Пауло было неловко и нехорошо. Ему чудился свет с темными пятнами, но может быть, он это все придумал.  
– Знаешь… – начал Федерико, но Пауло его перебил:  
– Никто не защитит тебя лучше, чем Ювентус. Это – Ювентус. Здесь тебя не только защитят, но и, может, какую-нибудь благодарность выпишут за то, что ты поделился витаминами.  
Федерико смешно фыркнул, и Пауло показалось, что он видит, как тот сдувает с носа упавшую челку.  
– Бенедикт никому не скажет о том, что твоих данных нет в базе. Но можно сделать так, чтобы они появились. Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь.  
Федерико отпустил его руку и некоторое время молчал. Пауло решил, что сказал что-то лишнее.  
– Не лишнее, – ответил ему Федерико. – Я считаю, что это плохая идея.   
Пауло откинулся на подушку и решил, что все, что было, можно счесть страшным сном. А сейчас – он проснулся и все снова встало на свои места. Кроме зрения – он все еще ничерта не видел, на свету или в темноте.  
– Так что я очень «за», – добавил Федерико.


End file.
